


crushing, crashing, atom-smashing

by yabamena



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, Power Dynamics, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabamena/pseuds/yabamena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Will's the strong one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crushing, crashing, atom-smashing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gliese581](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliese581/gifts).



> Title is from "Invincible" by OK GO, my personal theme song for Warren.

Everyone knows Will's the strong one.

He can bench press a train car without breaking a sweat. He can twist rebar into pretzels like they're pipe cleaners. 'Stronghold' isn't just a name, and it's a legacy Will's learned to handle with a balance of bravado and humility that would ring false on anyone else. The public loves him for it.

But what everyone fails to notice past the glare of Will's rising star is that Warren's strong, too.

Sure, he won't be tearing apart sheet metal like it's tissue paper, or snapping steel cables like dental floss, but Will has seen Warren dig his heels into asphalt to stop Master Smasher mid-bullrush until Will could take him out. He's seen Warren take on the Fever Five by himself while Will was busy destroying their massive heat ray, knowing that they were immune to any kind of pyrotechnics Warren could come up with.

Hell, Will himself has sent Warren flying through two solid concrete walls and into a third; Warren just got up and shook it off before coming after Will again. And that had been in high school, before they'd truly come into their powers.

So yeah, Will's strong, but so is Warren.

And Will loves it.

It means he doesn't have to hold back as much when dark hair brushes his thighs and Warren's mouth slides down his dick, impossibly hot and so good it makes Will's hips jerk. Warren's hands hold Will still with a grip that would leave painful bruises on anyone else. It still makes Will wince and hiss in a breath, though, and he knows it would take some effort to move if he wanted to.

Not that Will wants to, except maybe to try to roll his hips forward to press just that much deeper into Warren's mouth. It earns him a grunt and one hand leaves Will's hip to slide up the flat plane of his stomach. Fire licks at his skin, just enough to be a warning, and even that makes Will want to squirm and buck. Instead, he curls his hands into fists - he gave up on grabbing the sheets after ruining their third set - and looks down.

Will's breath catches when he finds Warren looking back at him, dark eyes intent and lips shiny and wet around Will's dick. As if issuing a personal challenge, Warren never breaks eye contact as he slowly presses down, down, down until Will is buried in his throat and Will's body is trembling with restraint. He knows Warren can feel it and Will knows Warren would smirk if his mouth wasn't currently occupied.

Warren holds Will hostage like that for long, interminable seconds before blinking slowly and that's all the permission Will needs. He buries his hands in Warren's hair just as Warren releases Will's hips and there's so much trust in that one gesture that Will comes after only two thrusts.

His climax leaves his limbs boneless and Warren panting against his hip, and Will almost laughs at the notion that Warren is any less powerful than Will himself. But even if Will is the only one who ever notices Warren's strength, the only one who gets to see that power applied just so, he's perfectly happy to keep that secret all to himself.


End file.
